


От добра добра... не ищут?

by Tenar30



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/M, Parody, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять сценариев, не случившихся после финала «Journey's End».</p>
            </blockquote>





	От добра добра... не ищут?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If It's Not Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14151) by thirty2flavors. 



  
**Первый: Неприятие**  
Доктор и Роза уставились на то место, где стояла Тардис, потом повернулись и уставились друг на друга.  
Роза вдруг довольно неучтиво выдернула свою руку из его и мрачно вперилась в песок.  
— Вот отстой, — с чувством сказала она, сворачивая руки на груди. — Я строю эту долбанную пушку между измерениями, а меня выкидывают назад, ровнехонько к тому же, с чего всё и началось, да еще _с клоном_?!  
От еще одного смачного «Вот отстой!» она удержалась, но пнула ногой песок и поджала губы.  
— Справедливости ради следует заметить, что я не совсем клон, — сказал Клон. — И вообще-то, если так мозгами пораскинуть, то те же воспоминания в том же теле, пусть и слегка очеловечившимся — это перемена куда менее крутая, чем та, когда я регенерировал у тебя на глазах, и должен заметить, что тогда это довольно быстро улеглось у тебя в голове, так что и в этот раз, само собой, разницы особой не будет. На самом деле будет даже проще, с учетом-то всего, ведь у меня не изменилась ни манера поведения, ни…  
— Ой, да заткнись ты, Долли, — оборвала Роза. — Я собираюсь вернуться к _настоящему_ Доктору, пусть даже если две вселенные взорвутся.  
— Вот и лады, — сказал Клон, одергивая пиджак и вызывающе поднимая подбородок. — А то я как раз подумывал сбежать с местной Салли Спэрроу.

**Второй: Занавесочки с кружавчиками**  
Доктор и Роза уставились на то место, где стояла Тардис, потом повернулись и уставились друг на друга.  
После недолгого молчания Роза сказала:  
— Так ты человек.  
— Да, — ответил Доктор. — Человек на все сто процентов! — Он поразмыслил и почесал в голове. — Хотя может процентов восемьдесят — это несколько ближе истине. Или пятьдесят. Или может больше смахивает на двадцать пять. Подозреваю, это зависит от фазы Луны.  
— О, — сказала Роза, слушая только краем уха. Она уже прикидывала, какие преимущества таит в себе жизнь с человеком, а не таймлордом. — Так значит, у нас может быть чудный домик в деревне?  
— О да, — с энтузиазмом подхватил Доктор, усмехаясь теперь от уха до уха. — Наконец-то заурядная повседневная жизнь, которой мне всегда хотелось! Ипотеки! Ковры! Шашлыки на природе! Я смогу осуществить мечту всей своей жизни и стать кассиром в банке! Роза, это воистину утопия!  
Роза усилием воли отогнала опьяняющие мысли о газонокосилках и лапочках-щеночках, чтобы задать решающий вопрос.  
— Я думала, что ты всё это на дух не выносишь?  
Доктор пренебрежительно махнул незанятой рукой.  
— Ой, да ну, фигня! Это я только притворялся, чтоб скрыть глубокую внутреннюю боль. — На мгновение взор его исполнился скорби, словно сквозь эти шоколадные озера, которые были его глазами, могли прорваться все горести и потери за прошедшие девятьсот лет. — Какие у меня на Галлифрее были чудеснейшие занавески!  
Роза сочувственно нахмурилась, и вместе они повернулись и пошли с пляжа прочь, навстречу новой жизни, полной острых ощущений от заполнения налоговых деклараций.  
— И я тут вот что подумал, — продолжал Доктор. — «Доктор» — не самое практическое человеческое имя, а мне всегда нравилось имя «Фрэнклин», так что если ты будешь меня называть именно так, что я буду чрезвычайно признателен. И детям тоже нужны будут имена. Лично мне больше всего по душе «Донна Марта», «Джек Микки» и «Альбус Северус». Что скажешь?

**Третий: Умопомешательство**  
Доктор и Роза уставились на то место, где стояла Тардис, потом повернулись и уставились друг на друга.  
После недолгого молчания он спросил:  
— С тобой всё хорошо?  
Роза прикинула, не обратить ли его внимание на то, что человек, которого она любила, только что ее оставил со своим живым портретом-в-полный-рост, но вместо этого сказала:  
— Да, а ты как?  
— Ну, более-менее, — кивнул он. — Хотя, пожалуй, следует заметить, что на меня вот-вот накатит новый приступ кровожадности. Так и хочется кому-нибудь устроить геноцид. Нынче убивать далеков совсем не то, что раньше; какой же это геноцид, если они вечно возвращаются? — Он пытливо на нее взглянул. — Не стоит, наверное, рассчитывать, что у тебя есть на примете какие-нибудь специфические формы жизни или там меньшинства какие-нибудь, с которыми я мог бы ко всеобщему согласию покончить, а?  
— Да нет… ничего такого, — умудрилась выдавить Роза. Брови у нее поползли вверх. — Так значит эти геноциидальные поползновения так никуда и не денутся, да?  
— Yep. (Да). — Последнее «p» прозвучало так громко, что у Розы намертво засела в голове мысль о чупа-чупсе. — А это, видно, мне от Донны досталось.  
И тут он свалился замертво от последствий метакризиса.

**Четвертый: Мировая скорбь**  
Доктор и Роза уставились на то место, где стояла Тардис, потом повернулись и уставились друг на друга.  
— Думаю, тебе кое-что нужно знать, — сказала Роза, покрепче сжимая его руку.  
У Доктора на секунду сделался исполненный надежды вид.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
Она улыбнулась ему в ответ. Затем сказала:  
— Мне кажется, со мной что-то не то. Мне однажды семь раз выстрелили в голову, но как сам видишь, я распрекрасно себя чувствую. — Она задумалась на мгновение. — Ну, сейчас, по крайней мере. Тогда-то голова просто раскалывалась от боли.  
Доктор уставился на нее с таким благоговейным трепетом, словно она только что ему сказала, что способна пережить семь выстрелов в голову. Которые она, собственно, и пережила.  
— Роза Тайлер, ты что же, хочешь мне сказать, что бессмертна, а я этого не знал, хотя в Джеке это распознал мгновенно?  
— Да.  
— И я теперь обречен стареть, дряхлеть и умереть раньше тебя, всё это время прекрасно понимая, какие страшные душеные мучения тебе тем самым причиняю, так как и сам с окончания Войны Времени провел в депрессухе по этому же поводу?  
— Всё к тому идёт, ага. — Она пожала плечами. — А что, надо было раньше сказать?  
Доктор поразмыслил и пожал плечами.  
— Наверное. Но и на старуху бывает проруха.— Он потянул ее за руку и направился с пляжа. — Пошли. Может если оптом брать, то выйдет скидка на антидепрессанты.

**Пятый: Разочарование**  
Доктор и Роза уставились на то место, где стояла Тардис, потом повернулись и уставились друг на друга.  
— Так быстро свалил, вот облом, — сказал наконец Доктор с видом весьма сумрачным. — А ведь такая заманчивая возможность была — делать минет когда душе угодно точной своей копии.  
Розе припомнились отроческие годы чудесные, гаррипоттерный фэндом и тонны вдохновенной порнухи про Фреда и Джорджа.  
— Вот уж _точно_ облом, — согласилась она, внезапно почувствовав себя обкраденной.


End file.
